


Make A Wish

by TJ (rainbowsmuke)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Muke Clemmings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsmuke/pseuds/TJ
Summary: Luke finds it really hard to not want Michael even at the worst times and Michael likes to encourage him.





	Make A Wish

It wasn’t hard to rile him anymore. Michael seemed to be intent on doing things that left him flustered and a little bit needy at the most inopportune times. It didn’t have to be much of anything, really. A look here. A little touch there. Michael did it on purpose and he was completely unapologetic about it. It drove Luke crazy because he knew he had to keep his cool when they were with other people. It wasn’t like they could be honest with the media or with their fans. Hell, it was hard enough to be honest with each other at times. When it was just the guys Luke didn’t care as much because he knew Ashton and Calum didn’t give a shit. Both him and Michael knew they wouldn’t give a shit.

In retrospect, Luke realized it had never been hard for Michael to get under his skin as he’d been doing it since they were teenagers. All those times Michael had picked on him or pushed him around had never been serious. Luke had never taken it as something negative and Michael always got the reaction he wanted from it. The guy made him weak and he couldn’t even care enough to be ashamed of the fact. Luke wanted everything Michael was willing to offer him, and in return he wanted to give Michael anything he wanted.

They had been in the middle of an interview for the Build Series London when Michael decided it was a good time to touch him by picking an eyelash off his cheek. Ashton had taken over answering the question when Michael reached for him, a light brush of fingers against his cheek that caused Luke to tense just slightly. He was glad he was still holding the mic in front of his face so no one saw the way he was worrying at the inside of his cheek with his teeth. He could practically feel the smugness coming off of his partner as he plucked the eyelash from his skin.

_Make a wish._

Luke refused to look at Michael as he blew the eyelash off the tip of his finger because he knew if he did - if he saw that smug ass grin on Michael's face - it was just going to encourage other parts of his body to react inappropriately. Luke had so little control over that anyway but it didn’t help when his boyfriend was sitting next to him and insisting on being a tease. He loved it more than he wanted to admit sometimes.

The interview continued on for several excruciating minutes before it was over and they left the studio. Not that doing so was ever easy. There was always someone who needed their attention or fans that wanted to stop them for pictures. Luke wasn’t complaining at all about that; it was part of what they did and part of what they loved. They were always appreciative of their fans and the response they received from them. Except Luke was distracted and all he was thinking about was Michael; about how much he wanted to be alone with his lover at the moment. That wasn’t going to happen until later and even though Luke assumed being busy would keep his neediness at bay, it didn’t and he was grateful for when the press obligations were over and they returned to their hotel for the night.

They parted ways with Ashton and Calum and Luke followed Michael into his hotel room. They all had separate ones ‘just in case’ but Luke didn’t give a fuck about that tonight. He closed the door to the room and locked it before he leaned back against it, blue eyes narrowed on his boyfriend who had turned to grin at him.

“You’re a dick,” Luke muttered. His comment only made that grin on Michael’s face widen.

“Yeah, probably...but you love it all the same,” Michael replied.

Luke didn’t say anything to counter that argument because it was true. He wasn’t sure when he’d just started to accept the fact he was a weak ass bitch when it came to Michael. It was just something that had naturally progressed over the past seven years, Luke supposed.

He didn’t have the chance to leave the door because suddenly Michael was pressing him against it, trapping Luke’s body between his own and the surface. Luke sucked in a sharp breath just before Michael kissed him. It was light and teasing, just enough to draw him in before it was broken with a brush of teeth against his lower lip.

“It’s not my fault you’re so easy,” Michael laughed softly.

Luke rolled his eyes and the only response Michael got was a grunt of protest. He wasn’t that easy...was he? Shit, he didn’t even know anymore. He wasn’t sure he actually cared either.

Michael’s lips touched against his chin before he nudged Luke’s head back slightly with his nose. Luke’s eyes fluttered closed and he let his head fall back against the door with a soft thump as Michael’s mouth pressed against the front of his throat, warm and wet. It brought a soft moan out of him and Luke’s hands moved up his partner’s biceps, over his shoulders and into his hair. Luke felt Michael’s hands tug at his shirt to pull it out of his jeans, and he slipped his hands beneath the hem. Another pleased sound came from Luke as calloused fingertips ran along the skin of hips and around to the small of his back.

“Still a dick,” he mumbled as he leaned into his boyfriend. Michael didn’t give him a verbal response but a muted laugh against the side of his neck.

“Shirt off and get on the bed,” Michael demanded.

Before Luke could do that, Michael kissed him again and it wasn’t the teasing kind from earlier. This one was hungrier and Luke gasped as Michael’s teeth bit his lower lip playfully. Then he backed off and Luke pushed himself away from the door.

The bed was only a few feet away but he wasn’t that patient. Luke tugged his shirt off and then he reached for Michael’s pulling off the long-sleeved shirt and then the t-shirt underneath. Sometimes Luke really hated it when Michael dressed in layers, especially when he was impatient to get him naked.

By the time they made it to the bed both of them were free of shirts, shoes and belts. Michael pushed Luke onto the bed before crawling on top of him. Speaking was no longer an option, replaced by the sound of their uneven breathing and pleasured keens. The only other sound was that of the zipper of Luke’s jeans being taken down and the release of tight material against his erection brought a relieved groan from him.

He would go back to being mad at Michael for being a dick later.


End file.
